thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hot Lava!
The Culdee Fell Mountain Railway is one of the lesser know Railways on Sodor but that dosen't mean it is busy with Really Useful Engines! Culdee, named after the mountain, and his friends enjoy the hard work. One day, Culdee and his coach Catherine were puffing up the mountain. Passengers looked out the coach window and were impressed at the view. Then suddenly, Culdee felt something shake. "WOAH! I think something's wrong!" he cried and he raced back down the moutian to warn the others. "Hey Guys, I think there is something wrong with the mountain?" The others laughed. "There can't be anything wrong with the mountain!" chuckled Patrick. Culdee frowned. Patrick, back when he was known as Lord Harry, caused a lot of trouble and this made Culdee upset even though Patrick did save some climbers in a terrible wind storm. The Mountian Controller heard what Culdee had said. "Ernest, Please take The Truck and some workers to see what's wrong." Ernest was willing to go and steamed his way up to the The Summit Station. Workers inspected all parts of the track and mountain. Then, one man tapped into the mountain and something came out. "LAVA!" he cried. "What's Lava?" asked Ernest. "A very hot substance that some rocks are made of. This mountain must be a volcano that hasn't erupted in many years. There's no clue what lava like this could do to the town below." "We should warn the engines!" called Ernest. And he raced down to tell the others. "How do we stop the lava from harming anyone?" asked Culdee. "How about we build a wall around the town?" asked Eric. "Good Idea Eric!" said The Mountain Controller. He told Patrick and Alaric to get bricks and Culdee and Ernest to get concret. Eric watched over the whole situation. However, no one told Wilfred that the mountain was dangrous when he came back into the yard. "Time to take more passengers!" he said and he started to climb the mountain. He blew his whistle long and loud as he went up with his coach. Eric heard the whistle. "WILFRED, NO!" he called. But Wilfred didn't hear him. "We must work faster!" he said to the workers. They tried as quickly as they could. Suddnely there was another shake from the mountain. Wilfred ignored it. "Nothing can stop me!" he said. Then lava started to ooze on the rails. "STOP!" called the coach. Wilfred did stop as the track started to crumble. The frightened little engine started to back down the mountain as more lava spewed out and more tracks crumbled. 5 minutes later, the wall was finnished. "PHEW! We're Done!" "Now to see how strong it is." said Culdee in a timid voice. Minutes passed and nothing happend. One workman went to inspect. "Be careful." said Eric. The man came down, excited. "The lava moved slow enough to cool before it reached the bottom of the mountain." The engines cheered."But we still need to fix the tracks. Don't want any of you engines to 'pull a Godred' now do we?" laughed The Mountain Controller. "We're sorry that we didn't warn you right away Wilfred." said Culdee. "It's Ok. I like surprises!" To this day, the wall around the town is still up and it has been nicknamed "Wilfred's Wall". No one knows for sure when the volcano will erupt again but the Mountain Engines will always be ready for it to happen. Characters *Culdee *Ernest *Wilfred *Patrick *Eric *The Mountain Controller *Alaric (Dose not Speak) * Godred ''(Mentioned) ''